Ghaleon: The Hero
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: Ghaleon is disturbed by dreams of himself killing Quark and seeks out a way to change the past.... But is that the right thing to do? This is book 2, not a chapter. This story is a real tear jerker, especially if you're a Lunar fan. I cried when I was wri


Ghaleon: The Hero  
  
Ghaleon tossed and turned in his sleep. He could see Quark and  
himself. Himself killing Quark. Ghaleon sat straight up in be,  
covered in a cold sweat. His crimson eyes searched the room in  
shock for a moment, then relaxed. He got up and strode to the  
balcony. He stood, bathed in the glow of the Blue Star. Chaia woke,  
walking out after him. "The dreams again?" she asked. "Yes." he  
said, resting his head in his hand. "I've got to do something  
though." Ghaleon said. Chaia tilted her head looking quizzically at  
him. "Come back to bed." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
He laid back down but couldn't go to sleep... Didn't want to go to  
sleep for fear of having another nightmare. So he stayed awake  
thinking. The next morning Chaia woke to find Ghaleon not in the  
room. Dressing and leaving Onyx to sleep as she went to look for  
him. Chaia found him in the library. As she walked in a book went  
flying past her head. She dodged another as she walked closer.  
"Watch where you're throwing those things." Chaia said. "Hmm?  
Oh, Chaia it's you. I'm trying to find a spell book." Ghaleon said.  
"Oh, really?" Chaia asked. "Are you sure you brought all my books  
from the tower?" he asked in a frustrated tone as he ripped more  
books off of the shelves. "Yes Ghaleon, I'm sure..." Chaia said. He  
huffed angrily. "What's it look like?" Chaia asked. "It's a crimson  
book with gold braiding on the edges and a silver hourglass on it."  
Ghaleon described. "Yeah, I remember seeing it when we moved  
the books here." Chaia said. "Well then, where is it?!" Ghaleon  
yelled in an exasperated tone. "No clue." Chaia replied shrugging.  
He growled in reply, returning to frantically searching through  
books. Chaia looked on another shelf seeing it. "Um, Ghaleon?"  
Chaia said. "Not now." he huffed. "But..." she tried again. "I said  
not now Chaia!" he said in a louder voice. "But Ghaleon... Isn't  
that?" Chaia managed to say. "What?!?!" Ghaleon yelled, turning  
around. "Isn't that it?" she asked. "Yes... But what fool shelved it  
there?! That's not even the right magic section!" Ghaleon howled,  
taking the book off the shelf. "Ghaleon... Uh, you shelved all your  
books." Chaia said with a smirk, trying not to giggle. "Humph." he  
mumbled loudly. He shoved all the book he had thrown off his desk.  
"Why were you searching so frantically for that book?" Chaia  
asked. "This book has a spell that can send a person to their past. I  
have to go back and stop myself from killing my father." Ghaleon  
said, laying a hand on it's cover. "I see." Chaia said, clapping her  
fist into her palm. Ghaleon nodded. "Let me come with you." Chaia  
said. Ghaleon's eyes widened a moment, then he nodded. He turned  
the pages finding the proper incantation. "You must say it with me  
while touching my shoulder." Ghaleon said. They recited the  
incantation and in a split second they were gone.   
"Tell me Quark. Tell me the truth. I deserve to know." Ghaleon  
said as the Ghaleon from the future and Chaia appeared behind  
him. Alex, Luna, and Nall stopped in time, due to the time lapse.  
Ghaleon spun around seeing himself. "Don't do this..." Future  
Ghaleon said. "Who are you? What are you? Why should I believe  
you? This could be a trick." the Ghaleon of the past said. "Quark is  
our father. I am you, I know things only you know. Like how you  
were captured and sold into slavery as a child." Future Ghaleon  
said. Ghaleon's eyes widened at his future self's remark. "You are  
me." he said, Quark stared at the two Ghaleons. "Ghaleon, so you  
have come from the future to once again tamper with fate, just as  
yourself was about to do seconds ago." Quark said. Both Ghaleons  
stared at Quark. "This is something I must tell you now that has  
been a secret for many years... A dragons dreams are visions of the  
future... I have dreamed a thousand possible futures. This wisely  
and let me show you what your actions will do if you go though  
with what you're planning." Quark said. A vision appeared in  
everyone's minds. Vane flew in the air. Inside Lemina stood. She  
was different though, she looked tired and frustrated. Then it  
changed. Ramus sat on a street corner, bedraggled and poor. Then  
Lunn, stood as master of the blue dragon fist dojo. Ronfar a priest  
of the Chosen. Hiro, a lonely boy, living with his grandfather,  
Mauri, tortured by the poison of Zophar's blood. Many visions of  
people flashed by, then it stopped. "What about the dragon tribe  
Ghaleon? Something will threaten their existence and someone  
must protect them." Quark said. "I'll kill whoever threatens  
them!" Future Ghaleon yelled. "You can't. You won't even know  
they exist if you change the past." Quark said. "I see..." Past  
Ghaleon said. "So you too the fate of these children out the window.  
If that's the case maybe I should kill them. It would be so easy with  
time stopped." Past Ghaleon said, pacing in front of them. "I care  
not of their fate." Future Ghaleon said. The realization hit Chaia,  
Ghaleon held her fate in his hand. "Stop it! Both of you!" Chaia  
screamed. Past and Future Ghaleon stared at her. Quark watched  
in silence. "How dare you! How dare you meddle with the fate of  
the people of Lunar... Not only that, you'll mess with mine, taking  
all that I care for away. My new and old friends. Onyx, what would  
happen to her? You always talk about how people betrayed you,  
well if you do this you betray me. Even if I don't remember this, I  
will hate you forever." Chaia said, then stopped in time as she was  
about to raise a hand to strike her Ghaleon. "I stopped her in time  
because you'd kill her. Maybe not intentionally but you would."  
Past Ghaleon said. Future Ghaleon stared. "I didn't do it for your  
benefit, or did I? Maybe I did it for my own selfish motives and I'll  
take Chaia for myself." Past Ghaleon said, staring at her with a  
sultry look on his face. "You can't, she's mine!" Future Ghaleon  
yelled. "Oh, really? Only a moment ago you didn't care about her  
fate. If you change the past she will did one way or another,  
whether it is at your own hands, or she dies alone, never knowing  
her past. So why don't I decide for us. I'll kill her now, since you  
don't care what happens to her... But then you'd be dissatisfied  
with that future too." Past Ghaleon said, walking forward and  
holding the blade of his sword under her chin. Future Ghaleon  
knocked the blade aside and stood between them. "Don't." he said.  
"Oh, so you can mess with my fate but I can't with yours? Come  
now Ghaleon, that wouldn't be a fair trade would it?" He asked  
himself. "If you kill me, you kill Chaia. If I kill you, you still kill  
Chaia. If you stop me from killing Quark, I'll kill Chaia. What's it  
going to be? Remember what we asked Alex, is it the sacrifice of all  
for one? Or one for many?" Ghaleon asked. Future Ghaleon sat  
silent. "Have nothing to say?! You're so arrogant and selfish! I can  
accept my fate so why can't you accept yours?" Past Ghaleon  
questioned. Future Ghaleon thought for a long time, then turned  
sadly to Quark. "I'm sorry father... I have to choose Chaia." He  
said. "You've made a wise decision my son." Quark said. Past  
Ghaleon unfroze Chaia. Even though he had stopped time for her  
she knew the decision. She stepped forward looking at Ghaleon.  
"What I have to do will be easier, because I know I'll be saving  
Lunar, even if no one ever knows." Past Ghaleon said. "I love you,  
and what you will become, because all of you is beautiful and  
heroic." Chaia said as tears poured from her eyes. "You know  
nothing woman. Now begone and let me finish what I came her to  
do." he said, sending Future Ghaleon and Chaia back to their own  
time. Chaia collapsed to the floor and Ghaleon held her as she  
cried.   
Somewhere in the Grindery Ghaleon strode to where Quark  
was. he leaned out touching Quarks face, then turned, heading for  
his garden. Alone Ghaleon sat among the fairies and ponders his  
fate.   
Ghaleon stood up. "I have to protect these people from whatever  
threat is coming.." Ghaleon said, then paused. "But am I choosing  
the correct path?" he said hesitantly. "I don't know, but whatever  
the future holds we will accept." Chaia said. A look of new  
confidence appeared in Ghaleon's eyes. "Chaia, burn that book  
too." he said, then strode off down the hall. Chaia looked after him  
as he walked to lead them to a bright future.  
  
The End... For Now. 


End file.
